Deviens fort, mon fils
by ShanaNight
Summary: Un jeu d'enfant peut parfois devenir le miroir de l'avenir... OS - Pré-HP


**Annonce**: Il va de soi que les personnages sont la propriété entière et complète de J.K. Rowling.  
Ceci est mon premier essai d'écrit sur Harry Potter. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

* * *

_Un, deux, trois…_

L'enfant empilait les cubes, appliqué, sérieux. Sans savoir manier les mots, il jouait avec les couleurs.

Deux cubes blancs. Pourquoi ne tiennent-ils pas en équilibre l'un sur l'autre ? L'enfant grommelait de frustration. Il tourna des yeux verts profondément vexés vers la jeune femme qui s'agenouillait près de lui. Cette présence si réconfortante avait toujours réponse à tout. Peut-être viendrait-t-elle à bout de ces carrés rebelles qui se renversaient sans cesse.  
La femme à la chevelure de feu resta fidèle à sa réputation et, sous ses doigts fins et appliqués, les jouets de bois restèrent en place dans la disposition dans laquelle elle les avait ordonnés. Le garçonnet applaudit de ses petites menottes, tournant un regard ravi vers sa sauveuse qui passa une main affectueuse dans sa chevelure noire rebelle avant de se relever.

« Il aime tant ses cubes… Pas un jour ne passe sans qu'il ne joue avec. »

La voix claire et chantante de la jeune femme était tournée vers son équivalent masculin, qui observait la scène de loin, l'œil attendri. L'homme s'approcha et passa affectueusement une main sur l'omoplate de son interlocutrice.

« Son parrain a eu une idée brillante de lui offrir ces jouets moldus. Et les couleurs sont belles. »

Le regard si brillant de la rousse s'éteignit à ses paroles. Elle croisa les bras et rentra la tête dans ses épaules, malgré le contact réconfortant de cette main qui ne cessait de lui caresser le haut du dos.

« Je crains quelque peu que les cubes blancs ne deviennent gris au fur et à mesure du temps qui passe.  
- C'est le destin des couleurs de se ternir un jour ou un autre. Si notre fils en prend soin cependant, il lui suffira d'un peu de volonté pour redonner à ces cubes leur éclat d'antan. Peut-être les blancs deviendront-ils gris, mais j'ai confiance en ce garçon. Il ne les laissera jamais virer vers le noir. »

La dénommée se détendit et une expression amusée traversa son visage : l'enfant avait saisi à pleine main un cube noir et l'avait violemment jeté sur le côté, accompagnant son geste d'un bougonnement de rage. Désormais, sous le regard attendri de ses parents, il se dirigeait vers la pile de jouets en bois encore inusités et fouillait. Il semblait connaître précisément l'objet de ses recherches.  
Son père se pencha et saisit quelques-uns des cubes en prenant soin de ne pas déranger le jeu du bambin.

« C'est incroyable le nombre de cubes rouges qu'il y a dans ce jeu.  
- L'usine de jouets en avait sans doute à satiété. » répliqua sa compagne.

L'effort de conversation sur des sujets insignifiants était percevable entre les deux adultes. Lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent, chacun put y lire un profond doute.

« Qu'allons-nous devenir ? »

La voix féminine était éteinte et tremblante et son corps se recroquevillait, en proie à un mal qui provenait de l'intérieur. L'homme revint vers elle sans mesure et lui agrippa les coudes pour la forcer à se redresser. Le visage restait cependant baissé, même sous l'impulsion de cette énergie qu'il tentait de lui transmettre mais à laquelle lui-même, au fond, ne croyait pas. Leurs fronts entrèrent en contact.

« Nous avons fait tout ce qui était en notre pouvoir et nous ne pouvons plus que leur faire confiance à tous les deux. Ce sont nos amis, tu t'en rappelles ? Ils ne nous trahiront pas. »

Les pupilles émeraude se relevèrent et plongèrent dans l'ambre des yeux qui la fixaient. Même à travers le reflet des verres correcteurs, les éclats bruns brillaient avec une force insoupçonnée.

« Et si… ?  
- Ne te pose plus de questions. Si le pire doit arriver, ton amour nous sauvera tous, j'en suis persuadé. »

Quelle intuition, quelle prescience avaient pu pousser son mari à tenir de tels propos ? La femme à la chevelure de feu ne savait quoi dire et le sentiment qui lui serrait le cœur à l'en étouffer ne disparaissait pas. Tout sonnait faux dans leur vie. Même le bonheur de sa famille était en permanence rattrapé par la noirceur de leur peur. Noir… Comme ces cubes tant détestés par son fils. Un sentiment profond de haine envers les jouets de sa progéniture l'envahit. Quelle idiotie. À quoi cela l'avançait de projeter son angoisse sur de simples cubes ?

Ce fut d'ailleurs avec une certaine surprise dans le regard que le sorcier observa sa femme lorsqu'elle saisit brusquement le jouet qu'il tenait encore de façon distraite dans sa grande main pour le reposer par terre, sans douceur.

« Cette couleur rouge est affreuse. »

Ce fut la seule justification qu'elle donna à son geste avant de fermer son visage à toute lumière.  
Le garçonnet avait perçu la colère de sa mère et avait tourné ses yeux innocents vers son géniteur. Il s'interrogeait. Trop surpris pour laisser les larmes l'envahir et à la fois trop affecté pour ne pas montrer son étonnement face à l'absence du sourire maternel, il se tenait immobile. Pantelantes, ses mains tenaient deux cubes entre lesquels il hésitait avant d'être interrompu dans son occupation.

La femme n'était pas décidée à reprendre ses esprits. C'est pourquoi le père finit par s'asseoir à côté de son fils. Il ne fallait pas qu'il doute davantage, il devait jouer. Il était si pur, si innocent. Le sorcier attira alors le regard de l'enfant et prit ses mains pour observer les jouets solitaires, l'un bleu, et l'autre jaune.

« Ils sont très jolis, ces cubes. Pourquoi ne les mettrais-tu pas tous les deux ensemble sur ta construction ? »

Le garçon opina alors, visiblement détourné de sa tristesse, et s'apprêta à appliquer les recommandations paternelles. Un autre dilemme survint alors, sur lequel l'homme parvint à mettre les mots :

« À toi de décider dans quel ordre les placer sur ta pile de cubes. Fais ce qui te paraît le mieux. »

Un long moment passa avant que le bambin ne se décidât finalement à poser le bleu en soutien, avant d'y ajouter le jaune par-dessus. La combinaison était fantastique et il était heureux. La main du père alla ébouriffer les cheveux en désordre de son enfant.

« Tu as raison mon fils. Le cube bleu est le plus grand et le plus solide. Il est parfait pour tenir la structure. »

Mais le regard du petit n'était pas satisfait. Au fond de lui, il manquait quelque chose. Sa recherche hâtive dans le tas de jouets ne lui donna pas satisfaction. Il leva un regard triste vers son géniteur et promena ses yeux tout autour de lui. Le vert intense de ses pupilles reprit alors vie et il s'agita, exprimant sa joie par des babillements enthousiastes en direction de la femme qui se tenait toujours à la même place et se morfondait dans son désespoir.

La jeune mère finit cependant par être intriguée par les mimiques du garçonnet et posa un regard interrogateur sur lui. La petite main un peu maladroite pointait du doigt une table à côté d'elle. Ici, se trouvait le cube manquant, celui que l'enfant cherchait avec ardeur. Encouragée par l'expression joyeuse de son fils et par celle attendrie de son époux, elle saisit le jouet et le tendit à celui qui le lui avait réclamé. Ce dernier récompensa son geste d'un sourire au comble du bonheur, celui qui réchauffe les âmes les plus froides, qui rend la vie à ce qui est fané.  
Elle se sentit malgré elle transportée par cette grâce inconsciente et naïve et elle s'agenouilla pour entourer de ses bras fins les épaules de l'homme qu'elle aimait, posant son ventre contre le dos masculin et sa joue contre celle si chaleureuse. Les chevelures de feu et d'ébène s'entremêlaient, de même que les mains qui s'unissaient tendrement. Leurs regards se portèrent dans la même direction.

L'amour. Jamais leur fils ne devrait oublier à quel point ils l'aimaient, quel que soit leur destin.

Le bambin apporta la touche finale à son jeu et au sommet de sa pile, éclairé par les rayons du soleil qui traversaient l'unique fenêtre de la chambre, le cube vert, bien que plus petit, trônait avec majesté, soutenu par ses équivalents imposants et solides.

L'homme attira l'enfant près de lui. Tels des connaisseurs, la famille contemplait cette œuvre d'art et d'avenir, étincelante de la splendide lumière du cube vert. Jamais cette construction ne faillirait.

Le couple posa une même expression d'affection sur leur trésor, leur plus belle réussite : ce garçonnet si innocent. La main maternelle se perdit sur la petite joue et la voix féminine murmura, apaisée :

_« Deviens fort, Harry. »_

* * *

Vous l'aurez tous compris, cette histoire est basée sur la symbolique des couleurs et est en quelque sorte la métaphore des sentiments qui domineront toute l'aventure du jeune sorcier. En espérant que vous avez apprécié la lecture et surtout que vous n'aurez pas de difficultés à cerner les idées qui me sont passées par mon tortueux cerveau lorsque j'ai écrit cet OS. ;D


End file.
